1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to the field of messaging, and more particularly to an apparatus and method for utilizing a data-centric network to deliver a message to a receiving device at a scheduled time, where the receiving device is coupled either to the data-centric network or to a telephony-centric network.
2. Description of the Related Art
The advent of the telephone at the turn of the century presented a new form of communication to the population at large. Whereas prior messages were delivered directly to a message recipient either by mail, telegraph, or personal courier, telephones introduced a new option for delivering a message. More urgent matters were treated immediately with a telephone message while less important matters were relegated to the mail. The option to call or write notwithstanding, a message originator still knew that the message itself was being delivered to a particular geographic location, presumably in the presence of a message recipient. One of the most elementary systems for delivering a message was known as a messaging service. To utilize such a service, the message originator selected message recipients and either wrote or dictated a message to an operator who, in turn, distributed the broadcast message serially to each message recipient over the telephony-centric network. If the nature of the message required that it be delivered at a particular time, then the operator simply held the message until it was time to deliver it.
The advent of automated voicemail systems provided the means to take the human element out of the loop. Using a voicemail system, a message originator could record a message from his/her telephone and subsequently enter the telephone numbers of recipients for the message. More advanced voice mail systems provided the capability to specify a delivery time for the message.
Facsimile (fax) machines expanded the messaging options for a user. Now with a machine connected to the telephony-centric network, the user could convert a written page into electrical signals to be transmitted to a like machine over the telephony-centric network. The like machine would then translate the electrical signals back to text form and print out the transmitted page, thus delivering a textual message in a textual format. Higher end fax machines allow the user to prescribe a delivery time for an entered fax, which is a very useful feature since long distance rates are typically lower during the night. By delaying transmission of faxes until nighttime, a user can save money.
Though perhaps the most revolutionary series of events to advance the art of messaging has been the development of computer networking technologies resulting in what Is now known as the internet, along with related audio recording, storage, and transmission techniques. Today a user can access the internet from virtually anywhere in the world and retrieve electronic mail (email) in text form or in voice form. Delayed messaging, or future messaging, can be implemented on a desktop or laptop computer by purchasing special-purpose software that allows the user to additionally prescribe a delivery time for a created message. Delayed email messages are extremely useful tools for scheduling task management applications.
Cellular phones and pagers also provide a user with the ability to send and receive messages from other than a fixed location. Cellular phone and pager technologies are on the verge of providing worldwide coverage. It will soon be possible to call or page a message recipient anywhere in the world.
But in spite of the above noted advances, several problems still exist. A first problem relates to restricted distribution of a message. More specifically, a message that is entered from a device connected to the telephony-centric network, i.e., a device having an assigned telephone number, is restricted for delivery to devices that are also connected to the telephony-centric network. A device with a telephone number is designed to distribute messages similar devices having telephone numbers.
Likewise, a message that is entered from a device connected to the Internet or similar data-centric network, i.e., a device having an assigned Internet Protocol (IP) address, is restricted for delivery to devices that are also connected to the Internet. A device with an IP address is designed to distribute messages to similar devices having IP addresses.
A second problem is that future messaging features are not viable from a cost standpoint for the average consumer. A sole proprietor or small business entrepreneur is most often not in the position to retain a messaging service or to acquire high end capitol equipment, for the sole purpose of obtaining future messaging capabilities. He/She chooses rather to live without the capability and depend upon whatever capabilities exist in the competitive marketplace. Cost-competitive voice mail systems do not provide future messaging capabilities. To obtain delayed fax and email capabilities he/she is required to purchase special-purpose hardware and/or software.
A third problem regards the format translation for messages. Since techniques are now available to transmit both voice and text messages over both the telephony-centric network and the Internet, it is essential that messages for a particular recipient be provided in a format that is compatible with the particular recipient's receiving device. For example, a computer can function as a facsimile machine, but to provide fax capability on the computer, special-purpose application software is required to translate facsimile format to a format that can be viewed on a computer monitor.
Consequently, if a user today desires to send a message at a specified delivery time to recipients, the user must enter, schedule, and transmit the message on an originating device that is compatible with the receiving device, that possesses future messaging features, and that is part of the same network (i.e., telephony-centric network or data-centric network) as the receiving device. The situation is exacerbated when the message has multiple recipients. A first message must be broadcast to recipients on the telephony-centric network and a second message must be broadcast to recipients over the Internet.
Therefore, what is needed is an apparatus for sending a message to a receiving device at a future delivery time, where the message format and transmission network are transparent to the message originator.
In addition, what is needed is an apparatus providing the capability to enter a future message in email format and to have the message delivered to a telephone in voicemail format.
Furthermore, what is needed is an apparatus for transmitting a future message to a number of recipients having receiving devices that are addressable over both the telephony-centric network and a data-centric network.
Moreover, what is needed is a method for transmitting a future message that permits a message originator to specify a delivery time and recipients, where the recipients can be addressed by a telephone number or a data-centric network address.